Miénteme
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Kaminari siempre había sido débil ante esa mirada, tan cargada de tristeza. Ya no podía huir más, ni guardar esos molestos sentimientos que lo acechaban desde el incidente en Kamino. Ambos se adentraron en su habitación y, tras cerrar la puerta, el silencio dominó en la habitación. / One-shot / KiriKami


**! Spoiler:** Situado en la tercera temporada del anime

 **-x-**

Kaminari tenía un gran conflicto con la idea de los dormitorios de la escuela: sí, le emocionaba la idea pero, el no haber visto a Kirishima en días y ni siquiera tratar de contactarlo en cuanto supo del rescate de Bakugou, eran cosas que lo tenían con los nervios de punta.

Había ignorado cada llamada y mensaje del pelirrojo, no se había molestado en leerlos y mucho menos responderlos. Seguía tan enojado con él que no sabía lo que era capaz de decirle si no enfriaba su cabeza primero.

Le había mentido al decir que no iría esa noche, y no podía soportar haberle creído con tanta facilidad.

— ¡Kaminari!

Por poco se va de espaldas al escuchar el insistente llamado a su puerta acompañado de la voz de Kirishima. Sabía que llegaría ese momento, lo sabía desde que sintió la mirada tan insistente de su novio sobre él todo el día; el estar en grupo y ocupados con la mudanza le había dado algo de tiempo pero, ahora era claro que ese tiempo se había terminado.

Kaminari tomó el pomo de la puerta, respiró hondo y la entreabrió con sigilo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Kirishima mordió su labio inferior y apretó sus puños, le había pedido en un sinnúmero de mensajes que hablaran de lo que había pasado ¿y le preguntaba qué hacía ahí? Pensó que tal vez no respondería, pero no que lo ignoraría por completo al punto de ni siquiera leerlos.

—Verte.

El rubio desvió la mirada al piso, sintiendo cómo un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su estómago al escuchar la voz tan apagada de Kirishima.

—No quiero hablar contigo, no ahora.

—Tiene que ser ahora—dijo, tomando el valor suficiente para alzar la voz y conseguir que por fin le mirara.

Kaminari siempre había sido débil ante esa mirada, tan cargada de tristeza. Ya no podía huir más, ni guardar esos molestos sentimientos que lo acechaban desde el incidente en Kamino.

Ambos se adentraron en su habitación y, tras cerrar la puerta, el silencio dominó en la habitación. El rubio continuó su andar hasta llegar al otro extremo del lugar, donde sus cortinas se encontraban aún abiertas, buscando inconscientemente alejarse de Kirishima.

—Entiendo que estés molesto y que no quisieras hablar conmigo pero ¿no crees que estás siendo injusto?

— ¿Injusto? —espetó Kaminari, al tiempo que le miraba con rabia—. ¿Crees que estoy siendo injusto cuando tú me prometiste que no te expondrías a pelear con esos villanos? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando supimos que tú y los otros habían desaparecido?

— ¡Te pedí que entendieras que no podía dejarlo solo! ¡Es nuestro amigo!

Kirishima se aproximó hasta donde se encontraba Kaminari, deteniendo su paso en cuanto vio un par de destellos alrededor de sus manos.

— ¿Y crees que a nosotros no nos importó el que secuestraran a Bakugou?

— ¡No quise decir eso!

— ¿Has intentado ponerte en nuestro lugar? ¡No fuiste el único que se sintió impotente al ver a nuestros compañeros heridos! Sé que… últimamente se han vuelto más cercanos, y estaba feliz por eso pero… pensar en enfrentarnos con personas que causaron tanto daño en el campamento ¿no era demasiado?

—Kam—le llamó con toda la calma que pudo aparentar en ese momento, acercándose con lentitud pues ligeras descargas eléctricas comenzaban a rodear su cuerpo—. No me arrepiento de haber ido con los chicos, fue gracias a ello que Bakugou está durmiendo en su habitación en este momento y que pudimos irnos sin tener que pelear con esos bastados.

—No te acerques más—dijo tajante, siendo consciente de que estaba liberando su _quirk_ involuntariamente por las emociones que comenzaban a arremolinarse en su pecho—. Tenía miedo de que les pasara algo, pero me aterraba el hecho de no saber cómo te encontrabas. Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo por no ser más fuerte… por no poder controlar mi poder adecuadamente, por no poder usarlo al máximo sin depender de alguien más… Por tener miedo de ir con ustedes.

En ese momento, las descargas que corrían por su cuerpo se extinguieron por completo. Decirlo había sido verdaderamente liberador.

—Siento haber tratado de convencerte de ir conmigo esa noche—dijo Kirishima, tomando a Kaminari por los hombros con suavidad.

Recordó con culpa la insistencia que había mostrado ese día, especialmente con él. No había pensado en cómo se sentía el rubio y el porqué seguía negándose a acompañarlo, estaba tan centrado en la urgencia de ver a Midoriya y los otros que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

—No quería hablar contigo porque... me sentía tan frustrado, que no quería decir algo de lo que me arrepintiera después; además, sabía que comenzarías a disculparte por cosas que ya no tienen importancia, y realmente odio cuando pones esa cara.

El rubio llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de Kirishima, buscando borrar la expresión apesadumbrada que tenía desde hacía rato.

—Kam...

—Somos héroes. Sería egoísta pedirte que no hagas algo así en el futuro pero—hizo una breve pausa, acariciando con cariño la mejilla del contrario—, no me mientas de nuevo, Shima.

El pelirrojo sonrió. A pesar de lo mal que había hecho pasar a su novio, él no dudaba en buscar reconfortarlo con sus caricias. Entonces lo abrazó, besando su frente en el proceso, y finalmente se sinceró.

—Sabía que debía tener cuidado porque podría preocupar a las personas que más me importan. Aunque la mayoría piense que fue algo precipitado, al tener aunque sea la mínima oportunidad de éxito, era algo que debía hacer.

Kaminari lo escuchó atento, pensando en cuánto había cambiado desde que se conocieron en su primer día de escuela. Quería crecer junto a él, estar a la par con sus habilidades y compartir el orgullo de dar lo mejor cada día por el bien de los demás.

—Eres ese tipo de persona ¿no? —rió, atrayendo el rostro de Kirishima para dejar un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla.

—No volveré a ocultarte nada, lo prometo.

—De acuerdo.

Kirishima ocultaba muchas cosas: situaciones de su pasado, sentimientos que guardaría hasta que explotaran o el porqué su expresión se volvía sombría cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía.

Aunque sabía que era otra promesa que terminaría rota, Kaminari eligió creerle de nuevo. Ahora lo tenía a él, y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para poder seguir a su lado en el futuro.

 **-x-**

La idea para este one-shot la comencé desde la escena del hospital y terminé editándola al llegar a la parte de los dormitorios, tenía sentimientos encontrados con Kacchan y me andaba con los feels a todo lo que daban Q_Q  
Últimamente no sé si hago a Kami demasiado emo? Idk, me gusta tenerlo en un concepto más maduro -o menos tonto (?)- que lo que demuestra día a día. Y EL CAPÍTULO PASADO DEL ANIME ME DIO LA RAZÓN, DIOS, ME ENAMORÉ MÁS DE ÉL x3

Aún tengo algunas cosillas sin terminar de estos dos, así que espero andar por aquí pronto.

¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
